In the field of automotive engineering, for the automation of complex, logical links, error processes, or time sequences, time relays, counters, or relays often satisfy the requirements according to a universal controller only to a limited extent. Compact SPS (memory programmable control) systems are often overdimensioned in their technical equipment features for small applications and consequently are also too expensive in production.